roblox_radvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Draggy
Draggy & Friends (also known as The Draggy Crew) are a group of enemies, similar to the Ozark Crew, that will attack the player in level 4 of Corruption. The Crew comprises of Draggy the Dragon, Squidly the Squid, Alfrid the Spider, Klyde the Rat, and Gluttony the Bunny. Appearance Draggy appears as an animatronic dragon. His entire body is colored a dark pale green with his torso being a lighter shade of green. He has yellow horns that end in dulled down points (longer and actual points in monster form) with green eyes, a tophat with a green band, a dark blue bowtie, and blocky white teeth (long thin yellow teeth in monster form). He also holds a microphone in his left hand that has a mix of green and red bands and yellow lights. He has wings on his back that are seemingly just fabric and not actually usable. Squidly appears as an animatronic squid. He is mostly a light shade of blue, with the fins of his head and his torso being a light purple-ish color. His eyes are also a light purple. He has no hands but instead tentacles that are 3 segments long, with 2 sets of suction cups on each segment. He also has 4 smaller tentacles on his face. He has a dark red bowtie with feet that are stub like. Nothing changes in his monster form except for a dramatic change in his face, as his eyes are now a slight grey with a more crazed look. His 4 mouth tentacles are now gone and replaced with a gaping mouth with sharp teeth. Alfrid appears as an animatronic spider. All of his body is black in coloration except for his torso which is slightly brighter. He has 4 red eyes and two mandibles with short white fangs. He has 4 arms and 2 legs along with a bright red bowtie. His feet are also stub like compared to Draggy's. His monster form also doesn't have much changed except for his face in which he has a slightly angrier expression, with his eyes becoming a glossy black without any pupils. His mandibles have gotten slightly bigger, though his fangs are now much larger and are a shiny black. Klyde ''appears as an animatronic rat. He is mostly grey except for his snout, inner torso, and tail, which is a bright pink. He has yellow eyes, with a white ring in each pupil. He has long roundish teeth with two buck teeth. His monster form like everyone else hasn't changed much body wise but his head has changed. His teeth have become longer and sharper while also becoming yellow in color. His snout has a snarled appearance to it and his eyes have become smaller and completely red. ''Gluttony appears as an animatronic bunny. She mostly shades of pink, with lighter shades being used for the insides of her ears and her inner torso. She has a big red bowtie on the back of her head and two white buttons on her torso. She is dirtier then the rest and has oil leaking out from her mouth. Her eyelids also have thick eyelashes. Trivia * The character designs are (obviously) inspired by the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's ** On top of this, Draggy was an OC that was originally gonna be used for a FNaF fangame that the creator would make. *** On top of even that, the character Draggy the Dragon came first, the creator's username, named after the OC, Draggyy came second, the username Draggy was taken so he added an extra Y. **** even more on top of that, the name of the crew, Draggy & Friends, is also based on the Discord server/Roblox group titled "Draggyy & Friends" * Squidly was created by Draggyy's friend thomasfan099 who passed on March 30th, 2018. * Alfrid was created by Draggyy's friend uglygarlic. * Klyde was created by one of Draggyy's old friends. * Gluttony was created by Draggy's partner Bunphobia Category:Monster